Akatsuki: coisas que só trashers podem escrever
by laisdepaula
Summary: RIPAGEM! Pain com ódio da sogra, Deidara birrento e mulherzinha, Tobi adorador de Flashbacks e Itachi com uma mãe do capeta! Além de claro, a mãe do Deidara ser uma fofoqueira de primeira linha!
1. E lá vamos nós novamente!

**Primeiro Capítulo**

**Riparam este capítulo: Ana, Renato e Marcos**

Título: Akatsuki,coisas que só maes podem revelar **(Marcos: Só o nome do negócio já me embrulha o estômago!) (Renato: Quando eu vejo a palavra 'mães' escrita sem o til, eu penso que a pessoa deve ter brotado de um pé-de-feijão!) (Ana: "Lixando as unhas." Só pelo título, isso já virou uma merda completa!)**

* * *

Tudo esta normal no covil da Akatsuki **(Ana: Sério? Tipo, não brinca! Eu pensei que eles estavam inovando ultimamente, veja só!) (Renato: Os casais de yaoi estavam em seu quarto se comendo como sempre!) (Marcos: Isso inclui a Konan e o Pein, né?)**

Tobi quase sendo morto pelo Deidara **(Marcos: Grande novidade! Um comendo o outro!) (Renato: Bem que você disse que estava tudo normal...) (Ana: Eu só quero saber qual é o motivo dessa vez... Sinceramente, não quero não!) **

Itachi reclamando do seu irmão emo **(Marcos: Todos reclamam! É claro que com Itachi não seria diferente!) (Renato: E eu fico imaginando o porque desse maluco estar pensando no irmão dele nessa altura do campeonato!) (Ana: Devia estar batendo uma, aí, ele lembrou de quem batia pra ele no passado...)**

Kakuzu contando dinheiro **(Ana: Tipo assim, eles tão tem nada pra fazer? Uma pessoal pra matar...) (Renato: Um bijuu pra extrair... Uma vila para destruir...) (Marcos: Que legal, a Akatsuki virou um bando de inúteis e babacas!) (Ana: Ainda bem que a Laís e a Letícia não estão aqui! Elas iam ter um ataque!)**

Pain reclamando junto com a Konan que eles eram muito bakas **(Marcos: Como se os dois fossem muito inteligentes...) (Renato: Na minha opinião, eles deviam transar!) (Ana: Com a Konan de seme e o Pein de uke, né?)**

Hidan falando de Jashin-Sama **(Ana: Pra variar. "Invoca um ponto final.") (Renato: Ainda estou tentando descobrir que tipo de texto demoníaco é esse. Alguém aí poderia me tirar esta dúvida?) (Marcos: Esses 'dublês de versos' estão me dando nos nervos!)**

Kisame:** (Renato: Ta falando comigo, meu filho?) **Escrevando **(Renato: ESCREVANDO! Deveria ser EXCRETANDO o seu cérebro, né?) (Ana: Estou louca pra saber como se 'escreva' algo!) (Marcos: Que tipo de verbo maçônico é esse? Escrevar?) **um carta **(Renato: Gemt! A carta fez uma cirurgia de mudança de sexo!) (Ana: Eu não sabia que cartas tinham genitálias... É um OC e eu não estou sabendo? Será que a Amanda já viu esse?) (Marcos: Imagina você conversando com um ser que se chama carta? Tipo: Olá Carta, tudo bem com você? E a família?) (Renato: Eu imagino o que esse ser iria responder! Tipo: Ah, tudo bem! Exceto o Pacote, meu primo, que teve um problema no Sedex de novo!) **pro Itachi **(Marcos: Gente, vocês analisaram essa frase?) (Ana: Se eu analisei? Isso é uma frase? Nem tem ponto! Gemt! Eu ainda to parada tentando entender o 'escrevando'!) (Renato: Em meia linha vemos: Kisame falando com a parede, escrevando e um carta. Kisame manda essa autora escrota enfiar a Samehada dele no cu!) (Marcos: E a Senhora Carta, esta processando essa autora estúpida por ter dito que ela era sapatão!) (Ana: Não se esqueçam do escrevando! Ainda preciso entender o porque de o Kisame 'escrevar' algo para seu colega de quarto!)**

Ztesu:Cuidando das suas plantas **(Renato: Temos que continuar com essa tortura?) (Ana: Quem é o Ztesu? É o apelido do senhor Carta? Ou é o ser que 'escreva'? O.o) (Marcos: Com que esse doido esta falando? Com a sua outra metade?)**

Até que houve uma explosão **(Marcos: E todos morreram acabando com a fic, \o/!) (Ana: De purpurina e começou a parada gay lá dentro mesmo!) (Renato: Provavelmente foi o Deidara tendo um orgasmo enquanto estava transando com o Tobi!) **

Konan:Agora o Tobi morreu **(Ana: Então o Renato tinha razão? Do que será que ele morreu? Hiper orgasmo?) (Marcos: Vai saber! O que eu fiquei curioso é: se ele morreu por hiper orgasmo, o que é que o Deidara fez para conseguir esta proeza?) (Renato: Vestiu-se de Drag Queen! "Imagina o Tobi morrendo no meio de um orgasmo com o Deidara vestido de Drag Queen pulando no seu colo." HAUSHAUSHASUAHSHA!)**

Kakuzu:Mas dinheiro pra gastar **(Renato: Pensa positivo, menos uma boca pra alimentar!) (Marcos: Menos um nukenin pra Konoha capturar.) (Ana: Menos um rival pra transar com o Deidara...)**

Tobi:Deidara-senpai foi você que explodiu **(Ana: ELE VOLTOU DO INFERNO, ºOº !) (Renato: Pera aí! Deixe-me ver se eu entendi direito: não foi o Tobi que morreu, foi o Deidara que se matou usando o **_**CO – Kyukyoku Geijutsu **_**antes da luta contra o Sasuke? E sem matar todos que estavam no raio de 20 km? Ok.) (Marcos: Deus! Eu to perdidinho aqui nesse trash!)**

Deidara:Não Un **(Renato: Ele não te fez uma pergunta, jegue! Nem pontuar ele pontuou!) (Ana: AGORA QUEM VOLTOU DO INFERNO FOI O DEIDARA!!!!!) (Marcos: Continuo sem entender nádegas alguma! Afinal quem explodiu? Quem morreu? Quem perguntou algo pra esse loiro debilitado? O.o)**

Mulher loira** (Ana: De nome desconhecido...) (Marcos: Vai ver foi ela que explodiu!) (Renato: Será a Ino?)**:Oiie pessoas **(Renato: Oi beesha!) (Marcos: Oi nada sua puta!) (Ana: Quem é a pessoa com problemas mentais que cumprimenta os Akatsukis falando isso? Meldelz!)**

Hidan:Minha senhora** (Marcos: Eu poderia estar roubando, eu poderia estar matando...) (Renato: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!) (Ana: "Imagina o Hidan pedindo esmolas num ônibus no Rio de Janeiro." HUAHSUSHAUSHAUSHAUHA!!!)** nos somos Nukenins de Rank s **(Ana: Eita! N maiúsculo por que?) (Renato: E por que o S minúsculo?) (Marcos: Eu juro que nunca escrevi nukenins com N [só em início de frase], e nunca escrevi Rank S com s!)**

Mulher loira** (Renato: Caçambas! Ela ainda não foi identificada?)**:Cala boca Hidan.... **(Ana: Ninguém sabe quem ela é, mas ela sabe que é todo mundo!) (Marcos: Também, quem é que não conhece a Akatsuki?) (Renato: Eu acho que essa autora não conhece! Ou pelo menos, nunca os viu na vida!)**

Hidan:Ta **(Ana: MELDELZ!!!!) ****(Marcos: [2]) (Renato: Beesha! Você não estava dizendo agorinha pouco que era um nukenin rank S?)**

Mulher loira:FIlha..... **(Marcos: O.o A mãe da Konan é loira? E que porra é esse I maiúsculo?) (Renato: A Konan é mulher? O.O) (Ana: Pra mim, é a mãe do Deidara!)**

Pain:Konan essa não e sua mãe **(Ana: Claro que não é! Ela disse 'FIlha' com o I maiúsculo e tudo!) (Renato: É me convenceu. É a mãe do Deidara!) (Marcos: Puta, o Pein já conhece a família da Konan?) (Renato: Provavelmente o Pein já deve até ter se casado com a Konan!)**

Mulher loira:Quero dizer filho **(Renato: Então não é o Deidara!) (Marcos: [2]) (Ana: [3] Droga! Acabou com minha teoria!)**

Pain:A bom"meu deus eu odeio a mae da Konan" **(Marcos: Eu vou fingir que eu não li esta frase!) (Renato: Isso foi uma frase ou uma tentativa de fritar meu cerebelo?) (Ana: Gemt! Ela não tem barra de espaço, não é possível! E nem tem o til! E o ódio pela sogra foi detectado, ou seja, eles são casados mesmo.) (Marcos: É o tal do teclado maçônico dela! Ela escreve mãe sem til, escreve Ah sem h, escreve Deus com letra minúscula e escreve 'escrevando'. Estou te dizendo, isso é magia negra de São Cipriano!)**

Deidara:Mãe,o que a senhora ta fazendo aqui? **(Renato: Palmas para a Ana vidente!) (Ana: Obrigada!) (Marcos: Então por que ela disse filho lá atrás?) (Ana: Boa pergunta! Não entendi essa!) (Renato: [2])**

Mãe do deidara **(Ana: Com letra minúscula? "Vomita.") (Marcos: Ainda não sabem o nome dela?)**:Não posso te visitar não?é ja contou o seu segredo?** (Marcos: Que porra de frase é 'é ja contou o seu segredo?'?) (Renato: Estou começando a apoiar a idéia do teclado maçônico do Marcos!) (Ana: MELDELZ! Alguém que coloca uma frase dessas não merece viver!)**

Deidara:Naum **(Ana: Vai se fufu vai!) (Marcos: Sabe aquelas conversas do MSN? Pois é!) (Renato: Ninguém merece ver a Língua Portuguesa sendo substituída por esse internetês de quinta! Nem a Laís e a Isa juntas escrevem assim!)**

Hidan:Que segredo??????? **(Renato: Ò.Ó Sua beesha intrometida! Aquieta o faxo!) (Ana: Esse com certeza é um ****gossip**** boy!) (Marcos: Sem comentários...)**

Pain:Deidara não podemos ter segredos aqui na Akatsuki** (Marcos: Então está todo mundo fora?) (Ana: Aham, até parece!) (Renato: Essas beeshas intrometidas estão me irritando, sério!)**

Mãe do dei** (Ana: Sem maiúscula de novo?) (Renato: Pelo menos escreveu mãe com til!) (Marcos: HUAHUASHUAHSUAHSA! Juro que li 'madodei', XD!)**:Eu conto **(Renato: Se eu tiver uma mãe ridícula e fofoqueira assim, eu me mato!) (Ana: [2]) (Marcos: [3])**

Deidara:Nao conto **(Ana: Vou fingir que nem vi essa deformidade aqui!) (Marcos: A fic toda é uma deformidade!) (Renato: Observem a concordância verbal errônea: Eu conto - Não conto... Ah, que se foda! Deidara, explode essa merda!)**

Mae do dei:Conto **(Ana: Alguém aí lembra de ter visto o Deidara questionando algo?) (Marcos: Não que eu me lembre. Que eu saiba, ele libera geral!) (Renato: Eu JURO que ainda estou tentando descobrir onde a organização chamada Pontuação se enfiou!)**

Deidara:Nao conta **(Marcos: Que porra! Ela não sabe usar o til, por um acaso?) (Ana: Eu já acho que ela não sabe nem escrever!)**

Mãe:Conto **(Ana: Oh, onde tu estás ponto final?) (Renato: Cada vez que eu vejo uma frase sem a pontuação adequada, minha alma de retorce em sofrimento e agonia!) (Marcos: Cada vez que eu leio uma linha dessa bodega eu vomito bílis, isso sim!)**

Dei:Não conta **(Ana: Por quanto tempo essa merda vai durar?) (Marcos: "Dorme.") (Renato: "Dorme.") (Ana: Quer saber? "Dorme.")**

Mae:Conto

Deidara:VOCÊ NAO VAI FALAR PO**A NENHUMA **(Renato: UI! Estressou a beesha!) (Ana: Não era mais fácil falar PORRA ao invés de PO**A?) (Marcos: Essa fic é K, lembra? Os asteriscos são necessários nesses momentos...)**

Hidan:Nossa isso ja ta virando novela do SBT Porra** (Marcos: Esquece o que eu disse antes...) (Ana: Se ela falou porra agora, por que usou os asteriscos antes? Será que ela é bipolar?) (Renato: Mais uma frase para a lista dos indecifráveis! Primeiro, esse 'ja ta' esta me irritando profundamente! Segundo, por que ela escreveu porra com letra maiúscula? É mais um OC?) (Marcos: Deve ser a esposa do Senhor Carta!)** (le-se novela mexicana) **(Renato: O que diabos significa 'le-se'?) (Ana: Ok, estou começando a concordar com a teoria do teclado maçônico!) (Marcos: Viu? Não disse?)**

Entao deidara e sua mae olha pro hidan **(Marcos: Mas que porra é essa? Onde está o til? E a letra maiúscula? E a pontuação? E o M?) (Renato: Deve estar conversando com a coerência no cu de quem escreveu essa merda!) (Marcos: Então está na hora dela tirar tudo isso do meio do cu e colocar aqui!) (Ana: Vamos lá, corrigindo pela milésima vez essa criatura. Da próxima vez, escreva assim: Ent****ã****o, ****D****eidara e sua m****ã****e olha****m**** para o ****H****idan****.**** Entendeu, criatura?)**

Os dois:cala a boca **(Renato: Gente, eu não estou agüentando mais ler isso!) (Marcos: Isso tortura mais do que um genjutsu do Itachi!) (Ana: Se continuar assim, eu juro que acabo com essa merda!)**

Mae:Eu fou **(Ana: Mas oi? Fou?) (Marcos: Gente, sério, eu não suporto mais essa tortura! Essas merdas fazem mal ao meu cérebro!)** contar foi assim Flashback **(Renato: Que porra de indicação de Flashback foi esse? Comprou por 1,99 sem direito a diferenciação?)**

Tobi:tobi adora flashback **(Ana: Sério? E Ana adora ver nomes próprios com letras maiúsculas!) (Marcos: Retardado!) (Renato: WTF!)**

Mae:Esse menino tem problema? **(Marcos: SIM!) (Ana: Juro que eu não consigo parar de sentir pena da mãe desse sujeito...) (Renato: Isso se ele teve! Provavelmente, ele foi brotado ou algo do gênero, como disse anteriormente...)**

Todos:Sim **(Ana: Pra variar.) (Marcos: Eu disse!) (Renato: Isso é que é amizade!)**

Mae:Explicado!CARAMBA CADE A PO**A DO FLASHBACK!O PRODUÇAO INUTIL **(Ana: Gemt! Isaé mãe sem til, bota ordem na porra loca dos bastidores e roda a baiana!) (Marcos: Ainda não me conformo com os palavrões sendo escondidos dessa maneira escrota...) (Renato: Se eu enumerar todos os ataques sofridos pelo Português nessa única linha, a autora morreria molhada na cadeira elétrica!)**

Pain:NAO FALA PALAVRAO AQUI PO**A **(Ana: "Bate na mesa" Truco! Ah? Aconteceu algo ai na fic e eu nem reparei?) (Marcos: Droga Ana, venceu de novo! Toma! "Lhe entrega uma nota de cinco reais.") (Renato: Ainda bem que eu nem tava jogando... Ah, o que é que ele falou mesmo?) (Marcos: Nem prestei atenção. Esta um berreiro tão alto aí na fic, que eu pensei que eles estavam jogando também!)**

Produtores:chama o flasback agora **(Marcos: Produtores? o.O) (Ana: Eles estão produzindo um filme trash e não uma fic trash? "Desmaia.") (Renato: Eu juro que amei esse flashback sem h. Afinal, o 'h', de hipopótamo, engorda e a palavra pode ficar mais magra sem essa gigantesca e pesada letra.)**

Flashback on **(Renato: Não disse que foi R$: 1,99?) (Marcos: Verdade, nem diferenciar a mudança do tempo presente para as lembranças ela se deu ao trabalho!)**

Estava eu cozinhando cuidando da minha vida** (Ana: "Acorda" Ai! Perdi algo?) (Marcos: Não. E aposto que ela estava cuidando da vida da puta da esquina e não da dela.) (Renato: fazendo minhas tarefas diárias, dando o cu, conversando sobre a filha da vizinha...) **

entao o deidara explode a parede é **(Ana: Mas, oi? Que frase é essa?) (Marcos: Trasher em ação! Meu, eu não entendo nádegas alguma dessa joça!) (Renato: Eu juro que não sei sobre o que é esse 'é' deles... Aliás, eu to que nem o Marcos, sem entender merda nenhuma!)**

Deidara:Mae eu quero entrar na Akatsuki **(Ana: E eu quero ser presidente da empresa Google!) (Marcos: E eu quero entrar para a política, para poder roubar de todo mundo e não ser preso!) (Renato: E eu quero virar um duende do papai-noel!)**

Eu como mae gentil que sou falei **(Ana: Minha mãe é gentil... Mas, o fato de esses projetos de versos não possuírem pontuação deixa ela extremamente irritada. Não me pergunte o que isso tem a ver...) (Marcos: Se você fosse uma mãe gentil não teria explodido e invadido a casa do seu filho chamando-o de mulher na maior cara-de-pau!)**

Mae:PO**A DEIDARA VOCÊ É SO UM TERRORISTA DE MERDA NUNCA CONSEGUIRIA **(Ana: Isso porque ela era gentil, imagina se não fosse?) (Renato: Nossa, que mãe legal! Imagina se a sua mãe te dissesse isso? Claro, agora eu entendi o porque de ela não possuir o til em cima de seu 'a'.) (Marcos: Que mãe incentivadora de sonhos. Isso porque é o filho dela! Concordo com o Renato, agora entendi porque o 'a' da mãe do Deidara não tem til.)**

Interrompendo **(Ana: Quem?) (Renato: Oi?) (Marcos: Tipo, interrompendo o flashback, ou é o Deidara do flashback interrompendo o incentivo da mãe no flashback?)**

Itachi:Boa mae ne? **(Ana: Agora entendi porque o Itachi matou os pais dele.) (Renato: Eu também. Agora eu fico imaginando, se o Itachi ta chamando essa mãe de boa, a mãe dele deveria ser o capeta encarnado!) (Marcos: Só eu que levei esse 'boa' pro sentido sexual? "Corre.")**

Mae:Melhor do que ter matado os meu pais continuando **(Marcos: Não agüentarei isso por muito tempo...) (Renato: Vai ver que ele matou seus pais porque eram tão ruins como você!) (Ana: É! Vai se preparando que o Deidara esta ficando muito tempo com o Itachi e ele pode tentar algo aí!)**

Voltando ao flashback **(Ana: Pro meu azar) (Marcos: Ah, então era interrompendo o flashback? Bom saber!) (Renato: E eu que pensei que o Itachi fazia parte das lembranças do Deidara. Acabou com o meu lemon! "Shorandolitros.")**

Deidara:Mãe!!! **(Ana: "Abre uma garrafa de vinho e começa a beber" EEEEEE!!!! Um 'dublê de verso' ser erros!) (Renato: Exceto a falta de espaço entre os dois pontos e o M, mas tudo bem.) (Marcos: Deixa de ser exigente, Renato! Já foi um grande esforço escrever algo certo! E isso é opcional, ou não. Enfim... "Vai beber junto com a Ana.") **

mae:Filho mas tambem por que tem aquela lei. **(Marcos: "Ignorando os erros" Ué, cadê a frase? Só por que eu ignorei uns errinhos ela sumiu?) (Renato: [2]) (Ana: Jura que tem uma lei que te impede de ser um criminoso? E eu nem sabia disso, menéna!)**

Deidara:Mas eu tenho um plano^.^ **(Ana: Jura beesha? ****Amay amica!) (Marcos: Tipo o que? Se você for preso, você vai levar uma lixa de unha?) (Renato: Imagino até qual o tipo. Pensando bem, nem quero imaginar...)**

Mae:Entao ta **(Ana: Meu, que 'mae' de quinta categoria!) (Renato: Só eu que achei que essa mãe é bipolar, pela segunda vez nesse capítulo?) (Marcos: Não, eu também achei. Tipo, ela berra com o filho, depois dá uma bronca e depois concorda. Tudo isso sem sair de um mesmo assunto!)**

Flashback off **(Marcos: Acabou!) ****(Ana: Felizmente!) (Renato: Grande diferença! Vai continuar com a merda assim mesmo!)**

Pain:Qual lei **(Renato: Isso foi uma pergunta ou é impressão minha?) (Ana: Ué, cadê o ponto de interrogação?) (Marcos: Ficou lá em cima, na hora que ela perguntou se o Tobi era doente, e esqueceu de descer!)**

Itachi:So pode ser aquela **(Ana: É aquela mesmo!) (Marcos: Que merda tem em saber uma porra de lei?) (Renato: As pessoas que sabem uma única lei são inteligentes nessa fic. Acho que é por isso que essa autora nunca leu nenhum quadro de regras de Pré-I.)**

Kisame:é aquela **(Renato: Jura améca?) (Ana: E eu que nem sabia!) (Marcos: Por que nádegas existentes eles ainda estão falando sobre esse mesmo assunto sem se especificar?)**

Para saber que lei mande um review **(Marcos: Ah, era para dar um suspense a fic? "Ri desesperadamente.") (Ana: Eu sinceramente estou fodendo para essa lei de quinta categoria!) (Renato: Sério, que suspense há em uma lei que proíbe cometer um crime? Isso é, que proíbe desobedecer à constituição de seu país ou estado? Nem vou falar nada para essa autora!)**

Para dar sugestoes mande um review **(Renato: Que tal essa sugestão: Se mate!) (Ana: Eu sugiro que você pegue um livro decente para ler!) (Marcos: Isso que dizer que não vale ler os livros escrotos da Stephenie Merda, tá bom?)**

Para falar qualquer coisa mande um review **(Ana: Que tal um simples 'Você foi ripada!'?) (Marcos: Falando nisso, temos de lembrar de avisar a essa autora maluca de que ela foi ripada!) (Renato: E você não fez isso? Nem vou comentar...)**

é de grátis **(Marcos: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eu realmente preciso descobrir como alguém fala uma coisa dessas!) (Ana: É de grátis? Imagina! Nós pagamos trinta e um centavos mais impostos no SMS!) (Renato: Esquecendo o que a autora disse, por que diabos você escreveu por o número por extenso?) (Ana: Costume de ficar muito tempo perto da Laís!) (Marcos e Renato: Ah!)**

* * *

**(Marcos: E a Laís nem pode ripar isso! Sorte dela!) (Renato: Falta não vai fazer! Estamos fazendo um favor, isso sim!) (Ana: Mas eu acho que ela vem no próximo, junto com a Isa ou a Letícia.) (Marcos: A Isa? Juro que no próximo cap eu não apareço! "Foge e se esconde em seu quarto.") (Renato: A Letícia? Nem eu! "Corre em direção a banca onde vende Gravitation.") (Ana: E eu! Ah, antes de ir, reviews são bem vindos! Ou não. Enfim, não sou eu que irei responder e sim os que irão ripar o próximo capítulo. Continue acompanhando! Ou não, se essa autora parar de escrever isso! "Corre desesperadamente e reza ao mesmo tempo.")**


	2. E o pessoal invade o covil supersecreto!

**Segundo Capítulo**

**Riparam este capítulo: Isa, Marcelo e Letícia**

**(Marcelo: Considerações iniciais?) (Isa: Só que nós fomos obrigados a ripar isso. E vocês?) (Marcelo: É que eu acabei meu desenho do Sonic. E você Letícia?) (Letícia: A única coisa que eu falo é que eu adorei esse capítulo de 20 linhas! Parece até poesia!) (Isa: 20 linhas não, 17. Contando com os comentários dela no final. E isso foi uma ironia, né?) (Letícia: Claro, amiga! Como se eu fosse tão escrota a ponto de falar sério sobre algo assim!)**

* * *

Deidara:Que lei não sei de lei alguma e mãe cala boca **(Marcelo: Começamos bem!) (Isa: Mas que merda é essa?) (Letícia: Nem vou comentar sobre isso!)**

Mãe do Deidara:Não calo eu tenho direito de revelar a verdade menina! **(Isa: Mano, uma mãe que fala que seu filho é mulher na maior cara-de-pau é maluquice.) (Marcelo: Pra mim, essa discussãozinha de quinta categoria não esta sendo feita por uma mãe.) (Letícia: E eu preciso saber que direito é esse!)**

Deidara:Menino **(Letícia: Mentchéra!) (Isa: Jura améca? Já sabe o sexo do bebê? Assim, com um mês e meio?) (Marcelo: Nem vou comentar...)**

Mãe do Deidara:Tanto faz **(Isa: Mas como assim tanto faz? O que a senhora quer dizer com isso?) (Marcelo: Tanto faz? TANTO FAZ? Você está comparando as genitálias de um homem com a de uma mulher e diz tanto faz? TOMANOCU!) (Letícia: Só se você for hermafrodita, minha filha!)**

Deidara puxa a sua mãe no cantinho e fala com ela calmamente **(Marcelo: Só eu me lembrei de um pagode com esse 'no cantinho'?) (Isa: Não, eu também.) (Letícia: Meu... E esse é o Deidara! O ser que ama chamar a atenção e explodir coisas!)**

Mãe:Ih ta bom eu não falo nada **(Letícia: Nossa! Para quem até a segunda linha desse capítulo estava concentrada em destruir o segredo do filho você até concordou rapidamente, não?) (Marcelo: Só eu fico imaginando o que esse loiro maluco falou para a mãe dele?) (Isa: Eu prefiro nem imaginar...)**

Então há muitos gritos e todos se assustam achando que era uma multidão invadindo **(Isa: Mas como assim? O que é isso? O que quer dizer? Ta maluca? Comofas/.) (Marcelo: Então a Parada Gay, dita no capítulo anterior era uma hipótese considerável?) (Letícia: Se for realmente a Akatsuki, eles não deveriam estar escondidos em um local supersecreto?) **

Mulher 1 :No covil de Jashin-sama **(Letícia: Não minha filha, ainda é da Akatsuki!) (Isa: Por que tem uma mulher não identificada no covil de Jashin-sama?) (Marcelo: Jashin-sama mora em um covil? E eu que pensei que ele fosse um deus!)**

Mulher 2:Não existe satanás,xô **(Marcelo: HASUAHSUAHSHSUAHSUAHA XD! Minha filha, quem você pensa que está espantando com esse 'xô'? Uma baratinha no ombro da colega? HAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUHA!) (Letícia: Como você sabe que não existe Satanás? Já foi até o inferno e comprovou? E quem você quer espantar com esse 'xô' de merda?) (Isa: Será que Jashin-sama é o ser que ela esta chamando de Satanás? ****Tipo: "Não existe Deus, 'xô'! ****Não existe Atena, 'xô'! Não existe Júpiter, 'xô'!")**

Mulher 1:Agora trouxemos uma igreja para casar **(Letícia: Trouxeram uma igreja como?) (Marcelo: E para casar quem?) (Isa: Guindaste! E se foi a mulher que falou Jashin-sama, deve ser o casamento do Hidan com o Kakuzu!)**

Konan:CASAR!!!!PAIN ANDA VAMOS NOS CASAR **(Marcelo: Mas já não são casados?) (Letícia: Como assim minha filha? Você mal pediu a mão dele e já quer casar?) (Isa: Ela ta que não se aguenta! O fogo na periquita esta mais forte que ela!)**

Pain:-Chocado demais para falar e piscar os olhos- **(Marcelo: Até eu estaria! Só que eu teria a dignidade de escrever algo decente, diferente dessa autora problemática!) (Isa: "Imagina o Pein sendo chocado por muito tempo por alguma galinha gigante." HAUSHASUAHSUAHSUAHSUAHSUHA!) **

Tobi:Olha o chefis esta com um olhar de peixe morto **(Letícia: O 'chefis'? Esse seria o Pein, ou é engano meu mesmo?) (Marcelo: Eu nunca chamei meu chefe de 'chefis'! E esse 'olhar de peixe morto' foi uma indireta para o Kisame?) (Isa: Esse é o apelido mais escroto para se por em um chefe. Vou começar a chamar o meu assim!)**

Kisame:-neurotico-Olha como você fala da minha família **(Letícia: Acho que o Marcelo e a autora pensam iguais. "Momento reflexão" Hum...) (Marcelo: "Tenta esganar a Letícia.") (Isa: Neurótico sem acento? A reforma tosca from hell aboliu esse acento também, e eu não estou sabendo? E sua barra de espaço fugiu por que? Maus tratos?)**

Bom mande um review se você quer saber se Kisame mata tobi **(Letícia: Eu não quero!) (Marcelo: E a autora continua com esse suspense de merda! Juntamente com sua péssima gramática e utilização de letras maiúsculas!) (Isa: Alguém mate essa autora, pelamór!)**

Mande se voce não quiser que matem o Tobi **(Isa: Que tal você se suicidar? Seria bem mais proveitoso para nós, garanto!) (Letícia: Vaisefude! Aprenda a escrever direito e depois nós conversamos.) (Marcelo: Mano, os 'dublês de versos' continuam até no final, nos comentários da autora! Alguém mate essa autora, pelamór! [2])**

Mandem por qualquer motivo **(Letícia: Serve ripagem? :D) (Isa: Falando nisso, já mandamos o comentário que ela foi ripada, né?) (Marcelo: E eu que sei! A pessoa que está nos mandando os capítulos nem se dignou a falar o nome dessa autora!) (Isa: Que merda! Justo porque eu ia pegar meu ****Death**** Note novinho em folha!)**

* * *

**(Marcelo: Agora, as respostas dos reviews.) (Isa: Eba, \o/!) (Letícia: Aff...)**

_yuki: omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg, omg (error, error, error, error, error)._

_Malu Knut: Sim, nós não pegamos personagens de representação __(porque nós não tínhamos pensado nisso antes)__ porque a gente começou a ripar só pára amigos, e isso ficaria meio estranho... Sim, já lemos Twilight Haters Brasil, mas começamos a ler mesmo a pouco tempo. Sabe, estávamos sem nada pra fazer... Queríamos ler artigos inteligentes... Tínhamos o Google aberto... Não precisa ser muito inteligente para descobrir como achamos esse site/blog. Mas, não se preocupe! E que bom que gostou de nós! Vamos continuar enchendo de ripagens nosso usuário, portanto visite lá também._

' _Yze-chan__: Olha, também nos perguntamos isso. Mas, se ninguém mandou um, estamos dispostos a mandar uma com: 'Você foi ripada!'. Ia ser ótimo. E que bom que gostou! Pode acompanhar! (Ou não.)_

_Bianca: Quer um lenço emprestado ai? E olha, acho que se esse 'ser' tivesse pelo menos merda na cabeça, tinha saído algo melhor. E obrigado pelo elogio! Lembre-se de mandar review nesse capítulo! (E no próximo, se ela continuar...)_

_Amanda OC's __Writer__: Você sempre aqui, não é Amanda? NOSSA AMIGA QUERIDA! AMAMOS VOCÊ! Enfim, que bom que gostou! Obrigado. Nós sabemos que somos espetaculares (ou não)... Ah, e se for matar ela, tira uma foto e manda pra gente, vai! Bem, nós continuamos ripando coisas. Visite nosso perfil e vê lá! Junto com esse capítulo, ripamos uma one-shot e postamos esse cap e essa one-shot simultaneamente no fanfiction! Somos legais (ta, talvez nem tanto)..._

_Mary-neechan: Mary-neechan! __Você por aqui! Eita! Fez uma grande ajuda de ripagem mesmo! E põe grande nisso... Mas, lemos e adoramos. Sabe, você também tem um humor legal... E, sim, é verdade. Estamos no Brasil. Isso é um fato! Mas, ainda sim, temos esperança de ser algo mais chique. Algo mais estrangeiro, sabe? HAHA! Você quer montar num pônei de supermercado estadunidense? HAHA! Ta, nem vamos falar muito sobre isso... Sabe, a Isa ela queria ir naqueles supermercados estadunidenses também, só que para ficar brincando com os pôsteres de papelão dos personagens... Enfim, continue acompanhando! (Ou não, se tiver algo melhor pra fazer do que fritar seu cérebro!)_

_Akasuna no Sakana .o.: (piadas bestas on) Cara, se cole rápido antes que a rachadura saia desse estágio e vire um monte de cacos! (piadinha besta off) Enfim, que bom que gostou! Que bom que riu! E esperamos que você acompanhe!_

_Crystal__: Não se preocupe, __darling__, continuaremos com essa tortura se a autora continuar a escrever (Rezando). Enfim, continue acompanhando e a atualização da outra ripagem sai em breve!_

**(Isa: Bem, foi isso...) (Marcelo: E mais um capítulo acabou! ****Finally****!) (Letícia: Agora, só falta essa pessoa apagar essa fic! Ou continuar...) (Marcelo: "Rezando.") (Isa: Eu espero, loucamente, que não seja eu a ripar o próximo capítulo! Isso se houver...) (Letícia e Marcelo: Eu também!) (Isa: Bem, mande reviews para nós!) (Marcelo: Ou não...) (Letícia: Ou sim! "Olhar fuzilante para Marcelo.") (Marcelo: É sim! Pode mandar!) (Isa: Até o próximo capítulo, que com a graça de todas as entidades universais não existirá!)**


End file.
